Once upon a Naruto:The Grandson of Snow White,and Prince Charming
by deathknighttimas
Summary: The Dark curse was altered so that it was not is wasn't broken by the child of Snow White ,and Charming. But their grandchild Naruto. This unfortunate status as the container of the Kyubi force some powerful beings to assist in the curses breaking. Now Naruto will have to deal with trying to build a relationship with his new grandparents,but dealing with his true rutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Naruto:the Grandson of Snow White,and Charming**

 **spells,Jutsu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Once upon a timexNarutoxDCAUXMarvelxHobbit

Pairing NarutoxHinataxHanaxAnkoxTenTenxHarleyxBelle CharmingxSnow Hadesx Morgana Good Madara,Morgana Le Fay,and Hades Related to Hades and Morgana Le Fay Sasuke Bashing

There will be a couple of new worlds

World of Heroes is mix of DCAU,and Marvel

Middle Earth is self explained)

 **A Sorcerer forces destiny,Ninjas in Storybrooke,Naruto's Godfathers learn that he is alive,Shimigami invades a Council meeting ,and a Grandfather destroys an Sound Village base.**

 _Flashback in a cavern dungeon that contains the Dark One._

 _"You have visitors, Dark One.",said a Jailer_

 _"Ah King Charming,and Queen Snow. Sorry about the mess Dearies. I haven't had time clean up.",said the Dark One_

 _"We need information to stop the dark cure that Regina is planing to unleash.",said Charming_

 _"Ah for that kind of information I will have to make a deal.",said the Dark One_

 _"What do you want ?",asked Charming_

 _"All I need is your child's name.",said the Dark One._

 _"We will not tell you her name.",shouted Charming_

 _"I know that you are lying for I saw in a vision that you are having a son.",said Dark One_

 _"His name is Micheal.",said Snow as she put her hands on her belly._

 _"See was that so hard dearies. Normally the Dark Curse can broken by true loves kiss from a child born of true love in this case it would be your son with a red hair woman with green eyes that keeps a terrible beast of destruction sealed in her ,but Regina has altered the curse. It will be your grandson, a child like his father born of true,but like his mother holds the beast sealed in him not by choice mind you. Your son makes the ultimate sacrafice to save his adopted home from the beast that allowed to escape.",said the Dark One_

 _"What is our grandson's name?",asked Snow._

 _"Mind you, his first name has two meanings. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. His first name translates in to Malestrom, and also fishcake.",said the Dark One_

 _"Fishcake?",asked Charming with a confused look on his face_

 _"It is part of a popular dish in the Eastern Empire called ramen. Apparently his mother got the name from one of the boy's three godfathers who came up the name for a character of book he was writing while eating ramen. Also she has a bit of addiction to the dish.",explained the Dark One_

 _Flashback End_

In the Land of Fire near the coast genin teams seven and eight were returning from a mission to protect Tanzuna the bridge builder as he completed the bridge that connected the land of Wave to the land of Fire. During the mission Naruto convinced Zabuza Momochi,and his adopted little brother Haku to join the Leaf Village.

" This is a good spot to set up camp.",said Kakashi

"I am going to go to the bathroom.",said Naruto.

"Well I guess you volunteer to gather fire wood.",said Kakashi before Naruto left the area. When Naruto reached the far edge of forest that was near the coast. As soon as Naruto unziped his pants he heard an otherworldly growl. Naruto turned around to see a monsterous three tailed turtle.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!",screamed Naruto as he took off runing. As Naruto left the coast area the monster turtle turned into a dark skin man wearing a dark purple robe who had a smirk on his face.

"Run Giant Three tailed Turtle!",shouted Naruto as he returned to where the teams were camping ,and grabbed Hinata before he continue to run.

"Follow Naruto!",shouted both Zabuza ,and Kakashi as Kakashi made several clones to grab Kurenai,and the genin,and Zabuza grab Haku.

"Why are we running?",asked Sakura

"Standard policy for most ninja for a Bijuu or also known as a tailed beast encounter.",said Zabuza

"Naruto is doing the smart thing.",said Kurenai

"Thoses are two words that shouldn't be in a sentence.",said Kiba

"What words?",asked Haku

"Naruto,and smart.",said Kiba as he got hit in the back of the head by the Kakashi clone that was carrying him.

"What was that for?",asked Kiba

"For calling an Uzumaki dumb. The Uzumaki clan which Naruto is a part of are all geniuses like the Nara clan,but as a side effect they have massive problems with attention.",said Kakashi

 _Flashback back in the Dungeon that contain the Dark One._

 _"Just before you leave I need to give you something your majesty.",said the Dark one_

 _"What is it?",asked Charming_

 _"It is not for you,but for your wife. I am giving her the ability to be released for the Dark Curse when she meets her grandson. Your grandson will need every advantage to break the dark curse. He is a bit clueless about the opposite gender. I will also tell you about his true loves so that you can be able to I don't know lock them in a room with him.",said the Dark One_

 _"What are his true loves like?",asked Snow White_

 _"His frist true love is a heiress of clan who have eyes that when there ability is see in a nearly a full circle around them,and to see the special magical pressure points in the body. The eyes when not activated are white without pupils ,but they are not blind. The second true love comes from a clan of dog users, so I hope you have a royal kennel ready. The third true love was betrayed by her teacher. She can summon snakes as allies,and she has purple hair. The next true love is a young weapons master very skilled at long range combat,and very accurate. Those are the true loves that are in the world we are being sent in to.",said the Dark One_

 _Flashback end_

"Slow down Naruto!",shouted Kakashi which caused Naruto to stop.

"Did we get away for it?",asked Naruto as the group caught up to him.

"Yeah I think we lost the Sanbi.",said Kakashi as they saw a town sign that said _Storybrooke._

"Let's find a inn to stay in before it gets too dark.",said Kurenai as they began to walk in to the town,and found an small inn that sign read _Granny's Dinner and Inn_

Meanwhile in Kumo the Raikage A was lifting massive dumbells as a scroll appeared on his desk. As A open the scroll ,and began to read it, and the robe figure that made the illusion of the Sanbi made a smirk on his face as he vanished before any ANBU appeared.

" **Get my brother in here!** ",shouted A

"Yo, what is the matter Bro?",asked Bii as he walked in to the room

"Get packed for a small vacation. Our godson is alive ,and needs our help.",said A

"Where is he bro?",asked Bii

"In a town called Storybrooke in the land of Fire.",said A

Meanwhile in Konoha in the Hokage Tower in the council room.

"We should kill that demon.",said a Member of the civillian side of the council.

"No one is killing Naruto.",said Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage.

"That is right lord third ,because if Naruto dies so will several worlds.",said a tall white hair man wearing a pitch black kimono.

"Who are you,and how did you get in here?",demanded a overweight walrus like civillian

"I am the Shimigami ,and how I got in is kind of stupid question to ask a god.",said Shimigami

"So you are here to kill that demon?",asked the walrus man

"Why in the name of Kami would I kill the great grandson of my best friend Hades? As well also to kill a prince of a kingdom from a different realm ,and the savior. You civilians make me sick.",said the Shimigami

"You mean Naruto is a prince?",asked Shibi Aburame

"Yes ,and he is also clan heir to two clans.",said the Shimigami

"May I ask which clans?",asked Danzo which caused the Shimigami to glare at him

" The Uzumaki clan of course through his maternial grandmother,and the Uchiha through his maternial grandfather.",said Shimigami

"No way that Demon freak is related to Sasuke-sama.",said the Walrus man which caused the Shimigami to walk up to Walrus man,and plunged his left hand in the man chest. The Shimigami pulled out the man's heart which was almost black with a very faint red glow.

"Sad how much darkness is in your heart. This is a lesson to all of you. The magic from the world that Naruto's father ,and parential grandparents are from can all a person to rip out a heart from a living being. The person who pulled out the heart can due a number of differnt things with it. From controlling the person by talking to the heart,torturing a person by squeezing it, bring back your true love if they only died just recently,but be careful about squeezing the heart. If you squeeze the heart a little to hard,and you kill the person.",said the Shimigami who proved his point by squeezing the heart into dust killing the walrus man.

"May I ask who is Naruto's maternial grandfather?",asked Tsume Inuzuka

"Why Madara Uchiha himself. I believe he is right now about to save his kidnapped daughter Kushina from one of Orochimaru's bases.",said the Shimigami as he snapped his finger as several copies of a brown leather bound book that were titled _Once upon a time_ appeared.

"What are these books for?",asked Hiashi Hyuga

"To learn about not only Naruto's paternial family,but also to learn about potential enemies from the other realm were they be the Queen of hearts to the psuedo jinchuriki of a man.",said the Shimigami as he vanished.

"What did he mean psuedo jinchuriki?",asked Tsume

"Well Intellegence is Shikaku's field of specialization.",said the Third Hokage

"Troublesome.",muttered the half sleeping Nara clan head as a scroll appeared in front of the Hokage.

"What does the scroll say?",asked Inoichi Yamanaka

"The Civilians must leave for it is a S rank mission request scroll.",said the Hokage which caused the Anbu to appear from shadows to force the civilian council to leave.

"What is the misson?",asked Choza Akimichi

"The mission is requested from Hades so Naruto's great grandfather for four specific Kunoichi. The mission is that Hinata Hyuga,Tenten from team nine,Hana Inuzuka,and Anko Mitarashi.",said the Third Hokage who had a strange look on his face as he read more of the mission scroll.

"What is wrong Lord Hokage?",asked Inoichi with concern

"It says that they are need to break the dark curse what ever that is in the town of Storybrooke. Then it explains like most curse it has to be broke by true loves kiss. It says the kunoichi question must kiss Naruto.",said The Hokage which caused most of the clan heads to faint.

Meanwhile in a mountainous region on the border of the land of Fire. An elderly man whom in his youth his long grey hair was once black walked using an old war fan as a cane approached a building built in the side of a cliff. As he approached ten ninja appeared each ninja has a headband with a music note on it.

"You are going to die old man.",said one of the ninja.

"No my young friend it is you who is going to die today.",said the elderly man

"Like you can beat us.",said another man

"Very well I think it is best for you to know the name of the man who is sending to the Shimigami today. My name is Madara Uchiha. Before you ask yes I am that Madara. **Massive Tsukiyomi.** ",said the now revealed Madara, then the sound ninja all began to scream bloody murder before pulling out kunai ,and cutting their throats. As the bodies lay on the ground Madara kept walking entering the building. Madara walked through the halls of the building past rooms that were either currently or had once contained some of worsed experiments against humanity that ever existed. He occassionally came across more sound ninja who did not standed a chance. For you see Madara had took time in last fifty years to truely master all that his bloodline ability could do. Madara finally reached the room that he was looking for. Inside the room was a woman with long red hair wearing a prisoners outfit in a medical induced coma.

"Kushina my daughter, it is time to get you out of this dreadful place.",said Madara as he pulled out a sealing scroll,and sealed his only child in to a scroll which made it easier for him to carry.

"Now where to go?",muttered Madara as a man who appeared to be Madara's age wearing a red robe was sitting on a rock reading a newspaper.

"How about Storybrooke in the land of fire? It is a peaceful town near Konoha that has a hospital.",muttered the old man as he turned the page of his paper.

"Which way is this Storybrooke?",asked Madara as the man pointed to the southwestern direction.

"It will be easier to sense your grandson's furry prisoner.",said the old man. As Madara turn to asked the man how he knew about the Kyubi, the man was gone.

'How in the world does he know about the Kyubi',thought Madara as he _kamui_ away from the destroyed base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Naruto:the Grandson of Snow White,and Charming**

 **spells,Jutsu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Once upon a timexNarutoxDCAUXMarvelxHobbit

Pairing NarutoxHinataxHanaxAnkoxTenTenxHarleyxBelle CharmingxSnow Hadesx Morgana Good Madara,Morgana Le Fay,and Hades Related to Hades and Morgana Le Fay Sasuke Bashing

Madara's personality is based on General Iroh's personality from Avatar the last airbender.

There will be a couple of new worlds

World of Heroes is mix of DCAU,and Marvel

Middle Earth is self explained)

 **Shikaku explains the new enemy ranks,Hades meets three of Naruto true loves,Rumplestiltskin's gift activates,and Breaking the Dark Curse**

"Well Shikaku did you get the enemy strength estimation?",asked Hiruzen as he light his pipe.

"Yes Lord Hokage. As troublesome to admit my wife was great assistance in the report making. She couldn't stop reading the books.",said Shikaku as he handed Hiruzen the report.

 _Other world Enemy strength estimation_

 _Subject to change depending on other factors._

 _E-rank_

 _Pirate crew of Captain James Killian aka Captain Hook_

 _Black Knights of the Evil Queen_

 _Random Thugs_

 _The Lost Boys_

 _D-rank_

 _The Caterpillar_

 _Red Queen_

 _C-rank_

 _Captain James Killian aka Captain Hook (It may be possible to get him to become an ally)_

 _King George_

 _King Arthur_

 _B-rank_

 _Cruella De Vil (Do not send Inuzuka ,and possibly Aburame against. She can control Animals)_

 _Ursula the sea witch_

 _A-rank_

 _Regina aka the Evil Queen_

 _Peter Pan_

 _Zelena aka the wicked witch of the west_

 _S-rank_

 _Cora aka the Queen of Hearts_

 _Malficent (may be possible to become an ally if her missing daughter is in the village.)_

 _Ingrid aka the Snow Queen_

 _Sorcerer Jafar_

 _Mr,Hyde aka the Psuedo Jinchuriki_

 _SS or Higher_

 _The Dark one_

 _The Horn King_

"I never heard of double S-rank before.",said Hiruzen

"Well sir it is the only rank that I can think of for an enemy that is just short of being a god. I didn't put any of the villainous gods or god like beings. For an example the death goddess Hela would be easily six times a double S-rank.",Said Shikaku as his wife Yoshina came in to the room

"I have found some more info from the books. Apparently one of them is about our world.",said Yoshina

"What kind of info did you find out?",asked Hiruzen

"Well it appears that Hiashi Hyuga's father Tabiki Hyuga is actually from the Enchanted forest. He was born Baelfire the son of the current Dark One Rumplestiltskin. It appears that also his grandfather is Peter Pan who has be seeking some one with the heart of the true believer ,and has been actually targeting Hyuga members to abduct to see if they are the one who he is looking for. He wants the heart of the true believer to live forever.",said Yoshina

"Great another immortal nutjob.",said Hiruzen

"Also there is a very high possiblity that Maleficent will join our village as her daughter married Tajima Uchiha who is the father of Madara Uchiha who is the father of Kushina Namikaze nee Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. Kushina's mother was the daughter of Lord Tobirama Senju. It may be possible that Naruto may inherit his great-great grandmother's ability to transform himself in to a black dragon.",said Yoshina which caused both her husband ,and Hiruzen to go wide eye.

"Did you say Naruto maybe able transform himself in to a DRAGON?",asked Hiruzen as he dumped out his pipe to make sure he wasn't hearing anything funny because of his tobacco.

"Yes sir. Also Mikoto Uchiha is alive. Apparently she is from the Enchanted Forest. Her birth name is Mulan. She is traveling with a Prince Philip in that world to find his true love. She is allied with Minato Namikaze's godfather that his birth parent's choosed for him, a Knight by the name of Lancelot.",said Yoshina

"So Naruto's godmother is still alive. Well I guess being able to transform into a dragon will help Naruto to pass his grandfather's paternial clans passage rite jutsu pretty quickly.",said Hiruzen

Meanwhile a small squad of kunochi were heading in the direction of Naruto's scent.

"I can't believe we are getting S-Rank pay just to kiss our boyfriend.",said Anko as the three of them have be dating Naruto in secret to protect themselves from stupid civilians.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to talk to you.",said a blond hair man wearing a black business suit.

"Who are you?",asked Hana as her partners were cowering in fear of the man.

"I am Naruto's great grandfather on his father's side. I have something I want you to give him.",said the man as he handed them a massive scroll.

"What is in it?",asked TenTen who took the scrolls.

"Some clothes that will actually fit him,some books, some chakra paper,and a surprise for all five of you.",said the man

"How much chakra paper are we taking about here?",asked Anko

"Enough for Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,and for one of you to show how to do it.",said the man as his hair turned in to blue flames,and then vanished in to blue flames.

"Okay that was weird.",said Anko

"Let's get going.",said Hana

An hour later the team reached Storybrooke where they meet up team seven,and team eight at a dinner called Granny's.

"I am sorry but I only have three rooms open ,and they are double occupant only.",said Granny an elderly woman with white hair.

"Kakashi Sensei make Naruto-baka go find some where else to sleep.",said Sakura which caused a black hair woman with emerald green eyes to go wided eye as dark curse broke on her.

"I got a couple of guest rooms.",said the woman

"May I ask who you are?",asked Kakashi

"My name is Mary Margret Blanchard. I teach at the elementary school. I got a couple of spare bedrooms at my apartment for Naruto,and some of your teams to stay in .",said Snow White using her cursed name in case Regina is around.

"That is nice of you.",said Kakashi

"Well Hinata will come with us.",said Anko as 'Mary Margret' lead the kunochi,and Naruto to her loft apartment.

"You have a very nice home.",said Hinata as they walked in to loft.

"Let my show you to the guest rooms.",said Snow White as she lead them to a door which she open revealing a pretty plainly decorated bedroom. As soon as Naruto who was behind the Kunoichi walked in to the room Snow White closed the door ,and locked it.

"Let us out.",shouted Naruto as he banged on the lock door.

"I am sorry, but a grandmother must do what is best sometimes for her family.",said Snow White as she walked in to her kitchen area ,and took out the ingredients that she needed to make gooseberry pie. 'I hope Naruto likes gooseberries.' thought Snow whites as Naruto kept banging on the door for another five minutes. Just as Snow White put the pie in the oven there was a knock on her door. Snow White open to the door to reveal an elderly man supporting an unconcisous red hair woman.

"Oh you poor dears. Come in.",said Snow

"Thank you. My daughter was just recently rescued for a sadistic criminal. I am taking her to to finally meet her son that she never got to knew,because of her being kidnapped.",said Madara as he layed the woman on the couch

"May I ask what your names are so that I may be able to help you find him?",asked Snow

"My name is Madara Uchiha-Uzumaki,and this is my daughter Kushina. Her son's name is Naruto.",said Madara

"Well her son is actually in that locked room.",said Snow White

"Why in the name of Kami you lock him in a room?",asked Madara

"Well in order to break the curse that this town is under it requires Naruto to kiss his true loves to break the curse. I was told that my grandson is a bit clueless about the opposite gender.",said Snow which caused Madara to go wide eye.

Inside the bedroom.

"Well I guess it is better time then any to break the dark curse.",said Anko

"What dark curse?",asked Naruto

"I don't know the details about the curse,but it seems that your paternial grandmother is either immuned or cured for the curse. The only way to break the curse is that all of us to kiss you on the lips.",said Hana

"I think Hinata should go first.",said Tenten

"I agree.",said Hana

"Well I guess it may have to be pushed along.",said Anko as she pushed blushing Hinata to fall in to Naruto kissing him. As their lips touched a shockwave surged from the two teens. The shockwave woke up Kushina .

Inside the reaper death seal the Kyuubi was sleeping as several chained wrapped around it ,and tying it to a massive ball. The action woke up Kyuubi in a shock as over a million actupunture needles buried themselves all over the Kyuubi's body.

Inside the room Anko lifted up Hinata ,and said,"My turn."

With the Kyuubi the chains got tighter as several IVs of different poisons were connected to Kyuubi.

With the lovers, a cursed seal on Anko glowed bright red before vanishing, as the seal vanished a scream that sounded like a girly man getting kicked in the ball and a snake was heard.

"My turn.",said TenTen as she kissed Naruto several thousand explosive seals were attached to the Kyubi. As Hana kissed Naruto the Kyubi was muzzled.

With Kakashi,and Kurenai.

"I am going to go,and see if Naruto and others are safe.",said Kakashi as he ran in the direction of the shockwaves. When he got to the apartment,there was a blond hair man that Kakashi had to the do a double take ,because the man looked alot like his sensei.

"Charming.",said Mary Margret as she open the door ,and kissed him causing another shockwave.

"What in the name of all of Icha-Icha is going on?",asked Kakashi in all serious nature.

"Oh Kakashi please come in while I explained it all.",said Mary Margret as she let the two men in to her apartment.

"What is going on?",asked Kushina

"Let me let Naruto,and the girls out before they make me,and Charming great grandparents.",said Mary Margret as she walked over, and unlocked the door.

"Yes Orochi-Teme seal's is gone!",shouted Anko in pure joy with tears going down her eyes.

"Um Snow who are these people?",asked Charming

"Well it is best to do introductions first. My birth name is Snow White, My name under the dark curse is Mary Margret Blanchard. This is my husband Prince David Charming. Under the dark curse his name is David Nolan. Naruto ,this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha.",said Snow White.

"How am I an Uchiha?",asked Naruto despise being happy to meet his mother.

"I am your grandfather through your mother. My name is Madara Uchiha, and yes I am that Madara.",said Madara which caused Naruto to go wided eye along with Kakashi,and the kunoichi.

"As you asked earlier about that shockwave that took place. That was true loves kiss. You see true loves kiss is the strongest of magic. It can break any curse.",said Snow White

"So that how Orochimaru's curse mark was destroyed.",said Anko

"Yes,and it also destoryed the altered dark curse that my stepmother Regina the evil queen put on the town. You see we are actually from a different world. We screwed up my stepmother's plan to kill me so she decided to unleashed the dark curse that took us here with different names ,and lives.",said Snow White who brought over a tea,hot chocolate,and the freshly baked gooseberry pie.

"How was this dark curse was altered?",asked Madara

"Normally it would of been broken by our son who was a child born in our world that we sent over to this world by an enchanted wardrobe to this world in a different location. But it was altered so that your grandchild born of true love to break the curse.",said Snow White

"So if Naruto broke the curse.",said Kakashi who went wide eye.

"That is right Naruto is our grandson throught our son Michael or you may know him as Minato Namikaze.",said Snow White as there was six thuds as Naruto,the kunoichi,and Kakashi fainted.

(author Notes. It was hard to figure out how true loves kiss was going to effect a jinchuriki, so I decided that it would tighten the seal on the Bijuu. Because the only other thing I could thing of could kill the host in question by breaking that seal.)


End file.
